The present invention relates generally to module construction for assemblies having several-to-many elements, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to optical systems and methods for tuning cure profiles of selectively curable adhesives, most particularly for battery module assembly construction using ultraviolet radiation.
As noted in the incorporated references, it is common to produce module assemblies having elements secured together into an integrated monolithic structure. One method for securing the elements together uses an adhesive that bonds the elements to one or more fixtures. These fixtures typically include many openings that may be used to provide access to the elements, the inside of the assembly, or for other use. To inhibit adhesive from escaping from these openings during manufacture, a solution was provided that uses selectably curable adhesives. For example the references use selective exposure to ultraviolet (UV) reactive adhesives to selectively gel adhesive at critical locations in the module assembly. This limits adhesive from exiting the assembly or otherwise flowing to undesirable locations during manufacture.
While the solution performs exceptionally well, there are scenarios where the process may be improved. For example, depending upon details of the curing modality and the specifics of the module assembly, there are instances where the curing modality is distorted and does not always produce an optimal cure profile. Distortions in the curing modality produce less than an optimum curing pattern for the adhesive, which can lead to leakage and waste. Further, application of adhesive in undesired areas necessitates additional efforts at remediation.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for reducing distortions in optimum curing patterns to improve selective cure and to decrease costs (e.g., expense, mass, cure time, and/or remediation) associated with use of adhesives when assembling modularized components.